


Avengers Sleepover: Hooking up 101

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heart Break, Loki Does What He Wants, Multi, Protective Thor, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three games. Two meltdowns. One crazy night. </p><p>The usual at Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel bad! XD I'm so going to my own lil hell but fuggut. It's worth it. 
> 
> I do wat I want.

Tony audibly sighed. 

He looked up to Bruce who hadn't flinched at the sighing man, who's head was rested in his lap. Tony gave another sigh. "Bruuuuuccciiieeee." 

"I'll give you ten seconds before I let the other guy come out." 

"But I'm bored!!" Tony pouted with bottom lip effect. Four groans and mumbles were heard from the rest of the room. "Okay lemme rephrase that.  _We're_ bored." Bruce looked down at him finally. 

"And this relates to me how?" 

"I don't know really." 

Bruce counted in his head slowly. Silence lingered in the air as Bruce read, Natasha and Clint played video games, and Thor and Steve tried to solve the phone. 

"AHA!" Thor's loud voice boomed scaring Tony out of Bruce's lap with a thud. "Damnit Thor I lost!" Natasha threw her controller and kicked the boasting Clint. "We could partake in the Midgardian 'Sleepover.'"

"Except we already sleep in the same tower." Steve awkwardly darted his eyes. 

"Thor that's brilliant!" It was no surprise Tony has agreed as he jumped up well as a fiddle like that fall hadn't affected him at all. "We should have a sleepover! And everyone is attending. Or else I will suit up and bring everyone's asses down here to play! And be here at 6 sharp. Ok?!" 

"What are we? Five?"

"Five star rated baby." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and smirked with a wink that would've  sent any girl tumbling. The archer blushed and looked away, trying to hide his erection.

Thor ran off to go find Loki and tell him about what was to happen. While Bruce and Natasha groaned. "Tony-" 

"Shhhhhh. Brucie Bear don't ruin the moment." 

* * *

It was 6:00, everyone had a sleeping and pillows while in pajamas. The only missing were the two alien god brothers. 

"Where are they?" Steve played at the Captain America pj pants he had on and blue shirt with his shield on it. "Probably didn't want to come." Clint only had a purple tee and black sweat pants, but looked very comfy. 

"They need to come onnnnnnnn, I gotta good first game." Tony, no surprise had the pj Iron Man pants, and mask on the red front. 

Bruce who had been silent, kept tugging at his long sleeves purple shirt, short pj pants either. Natasha had a onesie with ducks and bunnies on it, but it was off half way and tied around her waist, a pink tee also worn.

The elevator dinged and growling with grunting could be heard. And alas, the two alien brothers. "Brother! Let go of the moving box's walls so we can go!" 

"Thor you imbecile, I won't let go, I will not participate in some silly four year old games. Now leave me be!" 

Loki, spread out to keep himself from leaving the elavator was swept off his feet and tossed over Thor's shoulder like he weighed nothing. The trickster tried squirming to get away and beating on the giant of a man, but no success with Thor and his damned strong grip. 

"We are here!" Thor was shirtless with red plaid bottoms while his hair was pulled back, and Loki had a black shirt saying 'I do what I want' in big green letters with plain Gray sweats. Loki only crossed his arms and knew if he teleported Thor would only catch him. 

"Good. Now that we're all here. Lets start with something simple." The smirk got everyone scared but curious. 

"Spin the Bottle."

 


	2. Spin the Mutherfucker Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Don't regret anything! I do not own the Avengers. :( 
> 
> No warnings, just swearing and heavy make out sessions. Apologies if mistakes.

The only one protesting in The circle was Bruce, as everyone else was cool with it, but the scientist was not. 

"C'mon Science Bro, stop being a wittle baby. It's just a bottle, babies love bottles." Tony couldn't get that shit eating grin off his face as Bruce looked hesitant. He was winning. "Fine.... Just... Spin the mutherfucking bottle." 

Half of the team choked over his words, and by half it was  Steve, Tony and Clint. "Jesus Bruce, language, ok! You go first!" Sliding the bottle over to Bruce with glee, he grumbled and spun it.

Round and round it went until it landed between Thor and Loki, the mischief maker ever so not pleased. "Kiss Thor." 

"Well it landed on no one, sigh, guess you'll have to skip me-"

"Ehh! Wrong! It lands between two people you kiss both of them." Loki and Bruce groaned as Tony missed the flying pillow with a laugh. 

The others watched with smirks as Bruce crawled from his spot between Natasha and Steve, toward Loki, who leaned away ready to dash if it weren't for the hold of his ever so meaty brother. With an apologetic look in his eyes, Bruce lunged forward, catching the caught off guard god's lips. 

It lasted a good two seconds before he pulled away, both men gagging. "Aww, you guys will thank me later. Ok big guy, now kiss the other big guy." 

"You do not have to do this, Brother Banner." Thor released his hold on Loki but kept watch. "Thor as much as I don't want to, I have to, or I wouldn't hear the end from Tony. So let's get it over with." 

Bruce leaned forward and gave Thor, a quick, but lasting kiss. The taste of Thor lingered on his lips making him want more. He licked his tingling lips and kissed him one more time. 

Wolf whistles and oohs were heard as the thunder god slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, a camera snap was heard and Bruce pulled back for air, blushing a deep scarlet. " 'As much as I don't want to' he said. 'Let's get this over with' he said." 

"Tony...." 

Laughter filled the air and Bruce crawled back to his seat, daring to look at Thor as the god stared at him with a new look in his eye. 

"Ok! Loki go!" 

The said man rolled his eyes and the bottle spun itself as He was busy reading a book he conjured from his room. It landed on Natasha who didn't look happy. Kissing her enemy who promised death in front of her? Hell no.

Before he had a chance to look up, she nudged it to Steve, who tensed as Loki raised his head. "Oh great, I have to share saliva with America's sweetheart." 

"Erm.... You can always.... Uh... Nata-" The blushing man was cut off as Loki expertly French kissed him, slipping in his tongue when he gasped. Loki pulled back and went to his book as Steve sat there. Blushing like a 14 year old watching porn for the first time. 

"Damn Loki. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Loki just chuckled and looked to Clint. "I do what I want." 

"So it says on the shirt." 

"Ok Spangles, your turn." 

Steve stared the bottle down as if it had lied to him, and spun it slowly. Bad mistake. Very bad mistake. 

It spun a 360° before slowly to Tony who had a face splitting grin. "Oh no."

"PUCKER UP, BUTTERCUP!" 

The poor man was tackled and furiously kissed as the rest of the team wondered if they should help. "Hey Jarvis, you getting all this?"

_'I have all footage and audio, Mr. Barton."_

"Good." 

"I sometimes wonder if I'm the only mature one along with Loki." Natasha snorted and poked Tony and Steve with her foot, who were desperately making out. "K guys, we need Tony to gooooo, so stop sucking faces." 

Once they had gotten Tony off of poor Steve, Tony had spun. Tony had to kiss Clint. Clint had to kiss Natasha, Natasha had to kiss Thor, and when Thor had to kiss Loki, nearly everyone protested. 

"But wouldn't that be some kind of incest?!" 

"Loki and I are not brothers by blood, so it is alright to do this." Thor remained calm and caressed His baby brother's face, leaning in and kissing him softly, which Loki returned as if they were lovers.  

"Ya know what that's kinda cute." Steve blushed as Tony laughed.

"All aboard the Thorki train! Woot woot!" 

"Ooh! I want on!" Clint took a picture. 

Natasha and Bruce rolled their eyes at the immature two as Thor chuckled. "We are not lovers, merely good brothers." 

"Pft. Surrrreeee Thooorrr." 

More jokes went around and more kisses, more make out sessions. And more shit that made every Avenger laugh. 

"Wait I have a game! Truth or dare and Bed, Wed, behead!" Clint gave an evil smile as Tony mirrored it. "YES! We shall! Good thinking Birdbrain!" 

Natasha punched the engineer in the stomach. "Tony stop influencing him." Steve looked uncomfortable as Loki rolled his eyes, Bruce sighing.

"Well, this is going be interesting. Nothing is safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any shippings that could be added when it's over? Like permanent? I needs ideas.


	3. You have got to be kidding me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write XD all I gotta say is.  
> Poor  
> Poor Steve 
> 
> And they still aren't mine  
> Dangit

Literally everyone except Tony and Clint were not so happy but played anyway. Fuck this was going to be an interesting night. Tony spoke first. "I'll choose first! Thor, Jane, Natasha, and Pepper. Who'd you bed, wed and behead." 

Thor was silent as he ran the options over in his head. "I suppose to wed Lady Natasha, bed Pepper of Potts, and behead Jane."

"But weren't you two dating?"

"Jane has slept with another in absence of mine."

"She... Cheated on you."

Thor shrugged at Clint. "Yes. But I have gotten over it. We have fought anyway. But moving on, Steve, Man of Iron, Loki, and Brother Banner." 

Steve zipped his mouth closed and shook his head. "Aw c'mon Stars and Stripes. It's just a game, no one gets hurt." 

"But no one gets uncomfortable either. If Steve doesn't wanna go, he doesn't." Tony stuck his tongue at Bruce, who rolled his eyes at the immature gesture. "No...it's ok Bruce...." The super soldier gave the scientist a reassuring smile. "Are you sure Steve?"

The blonde nodded and Natasha whistled. "Ship!" Clint snickered along with Loki. "Bed Loki, wed Bruce, behead Tony." 

"Ouch." 

"Tony I recall you said no one gets hurt?" 

Everyone burst into laughter and the billionaire growled, muttering curses under his breath. "Steve go." Steve looked around the circle and smiled at Natasha. "Clint, Fury, and Phil Coulson." Tony cleared his throat. "His name is Agent." Oh how Steven has never wanted to strangle him so bad. Natasha looked at Clint for a hard time then smiled. "Wed Clint, bed Phil, behead Fury." 

"Aw Tash." 

"It's Agent!" 

The slap upside his head should've shut him up for now from Bruce. "Ow! Science bro.." He gave Bruce his best puppy face look as he chuckled and shook His head. "Ok, Loki, uhm...... Jane, Thor, annnnnnnnnnnnnddddd......" Natasha thought for a last name, trying to pull out all the stops obviously. Loki wasn't worried, I mean come o-

"Frigga." 

Loki felt his stomach drop and all eyes on him. They all knew Frigga was their mother and had met her, so elegant and poised. He had not expected her to say her name. "Aha..... Uhm...." He growled and hid his face in his book. "Bed Thor, Wed my........mo- Frigga.... And behead Jane."

"Loki she is your mother too." 

The god hissed at the thunderer beside him and glared. "Stop saying that." He got up and sat between Clint and Natasha, feeling a bit better not being seated near Thor. "Yikes. Okay Reindeer Games, go." Loki sighed and frowned at Tony before facing Clint. "Natasha, Son of Coul and the Hulk. The actual Hulk. Not Doctor Banner."

Bruce himself was shocked, I mean, two in one, sooooooooooo, did that mean Bruce orrrrrr? 

It was hard to behead any of them. He always did have an eye for Natasha. Ugh. Fucking Loki.  "Wed Natasha, Bed Hulk, Behead Coulson." Tony, Bruce and Natasha looked shocked while Steve looked weirded. Thor and Loki the same. "Holy shit Legolas! You have a Hulk kink! Do you know that Hulk could fucking rip you apart!?" 

"I do not have a Hulk kink!!!" Tony fell back laughing and Loki hid his face in his book again, holding back laughter. "Your little Bird disagrees with you Merida! I can hear the Hulk roaring out his orgasm!!" the man rolled on the floor, face turning red from laughter and Natasha was snorting and snickering. He looked down and sure enough, erection. Did he have a hulk kink? He looked at Bruce who was hiding his face in Thor's bulky arm. That was cute. 

He focused attention back to Tony to try and reason but his plead fell on deaf ears. Steve was blushing a crimson red, darting his eyes everywhere. He sure as hell wasn't gonna live this down. "Ok... Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Tony." Steve helped Tony to calm as Bruce licked his lips. "Wed Thor, Bed Tony. Behead Nat. No hard feelings." The redhead shrugged it off. "None taken babe." 

That was normal of her calling Bruce, Steve, Clint and Thor, occasionally Loki babe. Just a habit. Hell if she was gonna call Tony that. "Aw yus! I bed Bruce!" 

"You have a hulk kink then." 

"GOD DAMNIT IT BARTON." 

Everyone laughed and Tony clapped His hands together. "NOW! It is time for truth or dare. Clint! Truth or dare?" The archer smirked and leaned back. "Pft, I'm going to start with a dare." The evil grin on the engineer's face made Loki face Palm and Thor chuckle. "I dare you to suck Bruce off. To prove you don't have a hulk kink." Clint felt all the blood rush to his cheeks and Bruce squirmed from his spot. "Tony-"

"You'll enjoy it Bruce I swear." 

Steve thought his face couldn't get any more red. He was proved damn wrong. "U-uh.... This... I..." Clint just shook his head and crawled on his belly towards Bruce rubbing hid growing erection through his shorts. "This is my first blowjob,mk babe?" Bruce went slack jaw and Clint took his manhood out of his boxers, taking him all the way in.

Tony sat there, 75.9% not expecting him to actual do it but fuck that was hot. Steve. Poor Steve taking interest in the ceiling, as Thor, Loki, Natasha watched silently. Bruce arched his back as Clint hollowed His cheeks, tongue moving over the head to suck hard the warmth engulfing him again. Moans spilling out of him like a waterfall, gripping his hair tight.

Oh god his mouth felt wonderful, all wrapped around Bruce's cock while the other watched. It was so exciting and thrilling-! Clint's head bobbed up and down, sucking him to The edge where Bruce came with a cry, and Clint swallowed it all, not letting one drop past his lips and smirked up to him. The first to speak was Tony. "Your  _first_ blowjob?! That would put a porn star to shame."

"That was rather enjoyable to watch Brother Banner."

Natasha grabbed Clint by the back of his head and kissed him deeply, Clint moaning whe she stuck her tongue in his mouth but pulled back. "Bruce you taste good." She smirked and he blushed, putting his member back in his pants. "Alright, Thor, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Clint smirked and oh this was so going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO REGRETS   
> NONE 
> 
> Nice way to end a chapter XD. Any truths? Or Dares? Any? Eh? I'm open!


End file.
